claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
The Organization
The Organization refers to the unnamed group that creates and commands the Claymores. Headquartered in the town of Staff, in the eastern region of Sutare.Claymore Manga Scene 41 Mode of Operation Yoma-infested towns contact the Organization, which dispatches one or more Claymores to exterminate the Yoma. In the case of Awakened Beings, an Awakened Being Hunting Party is sent. Upon completion of a job, a man in black collects the fee.Claymore Manga Scene 2 Towns that fail to pay receive no further help, and will be left at the mercy of the Yoma. Teresa, after completing a job, hints to a villager that the Organization itself may send Yoma to the towns that fail to pay, and that such towns are doomed.Claymore manga chapter 12 It was also noted that Dietrich mentioned to the Seven Ghosts (sans Miria) about her home town that was destroyed. She explained that the village chief and a man in black were arguing over something at that time. Shortly after, the village was atttacked by Yoma and Awakened Beings. Later on, Deneve deduced from what she heard from Miria that the Organization is secretly creating male Half-Yoma and Half-Human beings. This was later confirmed after the Claymores in the Northern Path took down the facility that were turning males into Half-Yoma and Half-Human creatures. Claymores who break the rules (killing a human, desertion) are hunted down and usually executed. In less time-pressed situations, troublemakers and/or the half-Awakened (Paburo Hunting Party, Northern Campaign) may be sent on suicide missions. The more discerning Claymores, such as Miria, eventually suspect the Organization of sinister motives, though most Claymores are either unwilling or unable to act on the matter. Claymores Claymore is a name known to the public that defines the warriors of the Organization. They are normally female orphans (at young age) who undergo a painful medical operation (Yoma flesh-and-blood implantation), leaving a stigmata on their body from their neck down to their abdomen. They have to endure a series of brutal training and a final actual test to prove their mettle. Those who successfully join the ranks of the 47 Claymores are expected to be unwaveringly loyal to the Organization and adhere to its rules without exception. Both in the manga and anime, it is proven that there were male Claymores and that they were in fact the earliest batch that were created (Possibly due to the men's superior physical abilities in comparison to women). Later in the manga, it is shown that the Organization may have orchestrated most or possibly all the incidents that happened on the orphans whose families were murdered/eaten by Yoma, such as Dietrich and Priscilla's cases. In addition there were certain incidents made to be traumatizing to stimulate the mental emotions of the orphans. Clare is the only known Claymore who volunteered. Known Special Positions *The Organization's Eye *Claymore No. 10 / Anti-warrior Administration As far as we know, The Organization's management was ran by "chief" Rimuto. His authority and tasks consisted of strategic tactics against events or beings that became anomalies activity-wise as well as major threats to the Organization such as rebels or extremely powerful Yoma. For instance, Abyssal Ones. Handlers From Claymore Databook 1: "Their primary function is to serve as messengers for new orders, allocate equipment to soldiers, and monitor that soldiers are following the Organization's precepts, in addition to the responsibility of collecting fees after missions are completed." Though they don't wear standard uniform, all handlers are usually identifiable by their all-black apparel. Known handlers are Rubel, Ermita, Orsay and Rado (Men in Black). Retrieval Squad Dae, while not a known handler, appears to be in a division of the Organization calls the Retrieval Squad, which collects specimens such as the flesh of Awakened Beings for research. Elders The highest ranked Organization member seen so far is Rimuto, who has been seen giving orders to handlers and even some Claymores directly. Guards The Organization also personally possess and employs black clothed guards that seem to directly serve and receive their orders and commands directly from the Elders and serve as their personal body guards who protects their Main Base of Staff when their Claymores are spread across the various regions of the land aside from these duties the guards also seem to be in charge of overseeing the field training of the trainee's and maintain control of them and generally follow the orders of the high ranked members of the Organization,However as noted by Raki that despite being trained as soldiers, the guards themselves aren't very strong or well versed in combat due to mainly leaving the actual difficult battles to the Claymores,but have shown themselves to be strong and fast enough to pierce through a Claymores body by surprise,as seen when they managed to fatally injure Raftela,but where not precise enough to kill her on the spot. They are mainly seen wielding spears in battle. Miria's Hypothesis Miria hypothesizes that the Organization creates Yoma and Awakened Beings. Furthermore, she speculates that Island World of Claymore is actually a research centre for the creation of Awakened Beings that can be controlled. She reveals that across the ocean, there is a "bigger land" where there have been territory war between two different kinds for over a hundred years.Claymore Manga Scene 79 On one side, the Dragon's Kin are nonhuman creatures with "extremely tough skin," referred to as the Draconic Tribe.Claymore Manga Scene 80 On the other side, in order to defeat the Dragon's Kin, the Organization was created to research and develope a weapon known as Awakened Beings. Claymores are part of the research, which will eventually Awaken. Initially, male Claymores were sent to the battlefield and Awakened upon encountering the Draconic Tribe. However once Awakened, they were unable to turn back to human form. As weapons, they were left on the battlefield to continue fighting until they were destroyed. In contradiction, those that were able to proceed back to their own base eventually end up destroying their own side. So the Organization was given the order to continue with the research on an isolated island to create Awakened Beings that are able to revert back to human form or rather able to be controlled. The progression results in Luciela and Rafaela which appeared to be a failure, nonetheless acts as a stepping stone to the creation of Soul Link, Alicia and Beth. Although having Soul Link allows the transformation of one twin to revert back from Awakened Being, if the other twin that acts as the controlling party is killed, the result remains the same. Therefore, the research continues. The End Upon Hysteria and Roxanne's deaths and Cassandra's departure, Miria, Helen and Deneve venture into the Organization's headquarters. They find the place deserted and the three split up. Miria opens a secret passage and encounters two specimens. Rimuto, the only Organization member who did not flee upon the Awakening of the three former No. 1 warriors, informs her that both were Dragon's Kin, the larger one being an "Awakened" Dragon's Kin. He explains that they are called the Asarakam and that both were around a hundred years old but were kept alive as dead Asarakam decayed very rapidly. He explains further that the Organization operated by taking bits of flesh from both specimens and merging them into a form that didn't decay easily. This mass was then implanted into humans' brains, parasitizing them and turning them into Yoma. As such, Yoma were essentially half-Dragon's Kin; Claymores, a quarter. The resulting Yoma craved for human flesh, allowing the Organization the cover to run its Claymore program. Miria counters that the cardinal rule of Claymores in killing humans was a farce after all, since Yoma were simply humans who were infected by the Organization. She cuts the life support system of the two specimens, leading them to decay rapidly. She, then, proceeds to behead Rimuto and later raises his head in front of all surviving warriors to signify the end of the Organization's reign over the island.Claymore Manga Scene 126 Status of the Current (and final) Generation of Claymores ** - part of a group 3 of Claymores sent to search for Renee *** - part of Dietrich's Awakened Being Hunting Party. **** - Unknown warrior or/and fate. References es:La Organizaciónit:Organizzazione Category:Factions Category:The Organization Category:Claymore Category:Generations of Claymore Category:Handler Category:History